


The Coronation

by lesbomommy



Series: Legend of Korra [1]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prince Wu is secretly Beyonce, Smut, so much gay, these guys don't get enough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomommy/pseuds/lesbomommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu is pretty bummed over his whole coronation mishap, so Mako finds a way to get that out of his mind for the time being.<br/>Korra and Asami are together, but there may or may not be anything including them. Supply and demand people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (There's smut here)

**Author's Note:**

> some slight fluff but mostly smut about these two gays  
> idk if I'm gonna continue with this story past this one chapter tho so i guess we wait ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

" _Makooo."_

"Wu, I'm not dancing at the coronation. Just because you like to doesn't mean i do, too."

"But it won't be any fun if you don't!" the prince exclaimed. Wu and his bodyguard had been... a little more associated than just through their professional ties. Wu had always been more ecstatic than Mako, especially before they had become more closely correlated. But he did think that he might have a shot at getting Mako to do _something_ fun for once. As always, though, Mako stayed true to his professional nature, especially on a job where he was working with royalty. True Wu wouldn't have the heart to fire such a good... _friend_ , but Mako also knew that people would begin to suspect something if the two became more friendly. And that was specifically why he wasn't going to join Wu in whatever crazy dance routine he had thought up for the two of them.

His eyes narrowed a little at Wu, trying to subtly drop the hint that maybe he was being a bit too infatuated, but Wu didn't seem to notice. Or he didn't care. He had always been overly close to Mako, making it almost public that professional was far from where they were; and that was when professional was the only title Mako wanted for them. Maybe he was just being paranoid about the fact that they were a lot more than that  _now_ , and he didn't want anyone to guess that. He probably needed to relax, but it was hard to when Wu didn't seem to feel the need to tone anything down at all. Wasn't he worried about... anything that might happen? 

"No."

"Please?"

" _No._ "

Wu pouted a little at this, which wasn't uncharacteristic for him, and he moved a little closer to him in the Satomobile. He rested a hand on top of Mako's, and leaned into him a little more. Mako seemed slightly uncomfortable about any public displays of affection, no matter how little. Mostly because he couldn't move past the idea that they were going to be caught and Mako would be fired, or relocated, or something that would keep them away from one another. Wu seemed to think otherwise. Maybe he knew getting caught was inevitable? And if they wanted to be together then they needed to spend as much time together as possible, before whatever happened, happened. He tried to get himself into that mindset. And he tried to make himself believe that a few well spent moments were better than a ton of less than perfect moments, but it was so hard to see the other side of the argument pertaining to him. Maybe the fact that they were so different was why they worked.

He turned his hand underneath Wu's, and interlocked their fingers. His gaze flitted out the window, and he didn't know whether he was being bashful, or if he just didn't want to attract attention to Wu and himself. But the small gesture seemed to make his boyfriend happy enough, for the time being.

But he'd probably need to make up for all the scarcity in affection later tonight.

* * *

 

Mako stood off to the side as the coronation began. The beginning actually seemed to be going well (even the particularly eventful part where Wu had done quite the dance like he tried to get Mako to join him in). But it ended up being all downhill after Wu had given his little speech. He watched as Wu nearly had a meltdown over the fact that the only royal thing he would be receiving at his coronation was an earing that they passed off as a "royal broach", instead of the crown he would've received as King. They were in store for a lot when they learned that Kuvira wasn't even going to be returning control of the Earth Kingdom to Wu and the others who would rule with him (because even Mako had to say, Wu wasn't exactly cut out to be King without any sort of outside help). But he still didn't think it was fair that Kuvira wasn't surrendering her control. A monarchy was far from the best form of ruling over a nation, but he couldn't argue with the fact that Wu's birthright was to rule the Earth Kingdom. Making the Kindom into a democracy (or a dictatorship, which was what he had a feeling Kuvira was after), was for him to decide. But Mako couldn't exactly speak up about that now.

Mako headed over to Wu sitting in a far too small chair that must've been made for kids, with a little green cape draped over his shoulders, a crown on his head, and a staff in his hands, stumped over himself pitifully. He didn't really grasp how much the whole thing must've meant to Wu. Personally he felt like Wu shouldn't be acting this way. Like he was being as spoiled and entitled right now as he was when he first met him, but he knew he couldn't rush into saying all that. Firstly, it would definitely hurt him. And even though before, he would have only hesitated to say something so sharp to Wu because he feared losing his job (even though Wu had seemed attached to him even back then), he didn't want to add to his clearly bad mood. Plus, what else did Wu know his entire life but that he was in line for the throne? Even though he had so much handed to him his whole life, that was all he really knew. And not getting what he was supposed to was really a saddening thing for Wu, he supposed, and he had to be sensitive to this. They were different. Different people from different backgrounds, and he had to respect that.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Wu exclaimed, bursting into tears. Mako sighed, trying to have some sympathy for him (past the fact that it really did upset him to see Wu this upset), but he really just, can't.  
"Why? Do you really _want_ to be the king? I mean, Kuvira might be a power-crazed dictator, but at least she spent the last few years working hard to make the Earth Kingdom somewhat better. If you were an Earth Kingdom citizen, do you think you're the kind of person you want as _your_ king? What have you ever done for your people?" He asked, but noticing how Wu looked at him, he realized what he'd said; and it wasn't the best thing to say to your blubbering partner.  
"I'm sorry, that was out of line." He apologized, but Wu didn't seem to think it needed one.

"No, you're right. No ones ever talked to me like that before. I guess I'm just the joke who got what he deserved."

"Let's get you out of here and someplace safe." He told him, _"and private"_ he though to himself, knowing he'd feel much better about consoling him without the threat of prying eyes at the prince (if he could even still be called that?), and he really didn't want the two of them to be headlining in the news. Even if there weren't any foreseeable consequences to people finding out about them being a couple, he still felt awkward telling people so soon. After all, it had only been a few weeks.

"Carry me?"

Now he was pushing his luck.

"No."

* * *

 

They headed back to the Junior Suite (in which Wu still hated, and hated even more that Kuvira had gotten the room meant for him). Wu sat woefully on the edge of the bed, clearly still a bit mopey even after the bit of tough love he received from Mako (though Mako still regretted being that forward). But he couldn't tell if he was seemingly upset in an effort to get Mako to pay attention to him, or if he was truthfully still upset. Mako leaned over to plant a kiss on the top of his head, sitting beside him on the bed. He didn't really have any words for him; he really couldn't understand the situation on a personal level, but Wu didn't seem to need words from him. He slid his arms around him in something of a hug, and rested his head on Mako's chest. Mako was never quite good in these situations at first, but it didn't mean he would ruin this moment.  
Wu, being shorter, had to lean up quite a bit to kiss him on the cheek, but in gratitude for Mako not thinking he was completely ridiculous, he did. And no doubt made Mako's pale face turn a little red. Wu smiled a little, but was taken slightly off guard by Mako's sudden forwardness when he felt his lips press against his own. Wu slid his arms up around his neck, not pulling back, but rather getting in closer, and he felt Mako's arms around his waist.

What Wu wasn't really expecting was when he was pressed back against the bed, only parting from the kiss to take a breath, before delving back in. Hands combed through his black hair, holding the back of his head and trying to get him closer and closer; not feeling like any contact was close to enough. He didn't know how things had grown so heated so quickly; but Wu had to admit his crummy coronation was probably the last thing on his mind right now. Mako somehow got his arms unraveled from around him, and reached for Wu's hands, lacing together their fingers, hands pinned down on either side of his head. His mouth only left his to press a kiss behind his ear, and down to his jaw and column of his neck. There was a sharp intake of breath from Wu, and Mako couldn't image how flushed his own face must've been right now, let alone his boyfriends. But it definitely seemed to get him out of his moping from before.

Mako had gotten down to undoing the ridiculous cravat Wu wore, as well as pushing his jacket and shirt out of the way, and he could press his lips all the way down his neck, and over his shoulder. Things had gotten a little more heated and a little more heavy. And Mako had definitely gotten a little more handsy with Wu, to say the least. He moved a hand to his cheek, then up to run through his hair and tug his head gently to one side, lips traveling back up his neck, nipping at the skin there, sucking gently and leaving an array of little marks behind, to which his boyfriend had a squeak or gasp for each one. He could feel all the blood rushing to his face at the sounds he was making. Maybe not _all_ to his head.

Despite being so flamboyant and usually the one to be so affectionate shamelessly, Wu was red in the face and almost shy when they got to this point. Mako always thought it was attractive. Jacket and shirt strewn the same way that cravat went, leaving the smaller boy half undressed already. Mako had shifted to lay between his legs, finally letting Wu breathe for a moment as he undid his own overcoat and tossed it. He leaned back atop him and their lips met again. There was a friction between them now; like touching and being close was a necessity and neither of them could quit panting. Wu's hands fisted in his shirt, tugging relentlessly until that was gone too. Mako wasted no time when finally going for his pants. Shoes were quickly tossed off from the both of them, and pants were hastily tugged and pulled at until they were both quite revealed. Both of them were slick with sweat, and pulled back into a heavy kiss. Wu seemed nervous and unsure of himself at first, but Mako did a good job at reassuring him; after all, it was only the two of them. Neither of them needed to worry. And just like that, worried whispers turned to desperate moans and whimpers, and gasps and whines. Mako pressed his face into his neck, whispering softly to reassure him no matter what, but his partner didn't seem to need any sort of guarantee that it was okay to be loud at this point. Nails dug into his back, and scratch marks scored across his pale skin, but he was beyond caring and focusing on that pinching right now. They were both slick with sweat, both panting, but Wu was shamelessly louder than he was. Mako was unsuccessful at suppressing a few quiet groans into his lovers neck, his hands fisted in the sheets of the bed on either side of his partners head. The heat between them, the sweat that soaked them both as the bedspring creaked beneath them was no doubt giving away that they were nearing the end. An arch in Wu's back and his legs tightening around Mako was a dead giveaway that he was there, and a few last pushes inside set them both over the line with a victorious, gasping moan. With a bit of rearranging, the two laid together, breath heaving as whatever clothes hadn't been tossed aside where peeled off.

"Love you.

"You, too, big guy."


	2. Chapter 2 (Kinda smut here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How great would it be if all the canon events had some sort of Wuko fluff/smut in there somehow  
> Great right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako becomes a little overly attached to Wu after they rescue him from his kidnapper

_Mako, Korra, and Asami had burst into the next traincar, this one littered with luggage. Mako went off on Korra about who was responsible for them losing track of the Prince, but it was clear Mako's anger was out of sheer worry for where Wu could've gone. He was worried about his wellbeing, and not doing a good job keeping his concern professional. But it was hard to care about something that petty at this point. Asami shushed the two of them._

_"Listen." she told them, and a rustling came from a red chest behind her. Opening the top, Mako was relieved to see Wu pop up, flailing and out of breath._

_"Wu! Wu, it's me!" He told him, gripping his shoulders to get him to calm down, and he looked over at Mako._

_"Mako? Where am I? Am I dead?" he asked, and Mako gave a small sigh of relief that he didn't seem to be harmed. He was just the same as he always was, thankfully. He pulled Wu closer into a hug, to which he gratefully returned. He helped Wu up, and explained the situation to him._

_"You aren't dead. You're on a train, and we're gonna get you out of here." he promised._

* * *

So now there were back at the Sato mansion, Wu was safe and they had a moment of downtime. But Mako hadn't been able to leave Wu's side, for the most part. He knew he was being paranoid, and if anyone should be acting so weird or out of the ordinary about what happened, it was the person who was actually kidnapped. But he just felt... so helpless knowing that they had pretty much no information. Wu had disappeared and there was no surefire way to find him and keep him safe. Mako didn't like the feeling of not being able to protect him. It was his sole job to protect him, and he let him be taken and almost brought to Kuvira, where she'd do who knows what to the Prince.

Wu didn't seem to be nearly as fazed as Mako was, mostly because it didn't take much besides a little luxury to make Wu feel better. Mako wished that was all it took to help himself feel better. He looked to Wu, who was seated beside him and reading one of his particular favorites and probably Mako's most despised genre; a romance novel. They were always so cheesy and unrealistic. Or completely pornographic. He really hoped Wu's particular book fell under the first description. He knew him being right here meant nothing could happen to him, but the fact that they weren't even conversing made him feel lonely, like Wu was gone again. He had an arm wrapped around Wu's smaller body, but now he pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. Wu smiled, noticing but reacting to it much other than that. Mako adjusted his seating position, so he could lean in to peck his cheek, and under his jawline, and down his neck, and over the silky fabric of his overcoat that covered his shoulder. Wu gave a few soft chuckles at first, but an embarrassed blush and a soft whimper to go with it started when he felt lips against the skin of his neck, and he gripped the cover of the book a little tighter, attempting to concentrate. But he had ended up reading the same thing over and over again, and still not really comprehending it. He eventually attempted to set it aside, but ended up letting it fall off the bed, and he weakly pushed at Mako, trying (but not really trying) to nudge him off.

"I was preoccupied reading, you know." he murmured quietly. "I was trying to concentrate."

"' _Trying'_."

"Yes, trying. Because now... you've got me distracted and thinking of other things." he huffed softly, voice growing softer as he tried to get through a sentence.

"I hardly think this is much different than what you were reading." Mako commented, chuckling softly as he pressed his face to the crook of his neck again, teeth running over and gently nipping the most tender and sensitive of spots, to get some sort of response out of him. Which he did, ending up to be a quiet moan through firmly pressed lips, clearly trying to suppress any noises. 

"You've been very attention greedy lately, you know." Wu murmured.

"I was worried about you before." he admitted quietly. He slid his other arm around the front of him, pulling him closer. Wu's hand rested on top, fondly stroking and running his fingers over his arm, moving in closer. Mako knew Wu was trying to keep any of his noises to a minimum, but he just couldn't have _that_.  
"You were... gone, and i didn't know what to do. I felt kind of helpless." He murmured, his hand trailing up from his side to his cheek, pulling him a bit closer, lips siphoning spots along his neck to leave small marks; it was clear he was working to put back the ones that had faded from before. Despite Wu's breathy, clearly perturbed noises didn't stop him from teasing his boyfriend about missing him.

"Aren't you cute."

Mako snit softly against the skin of his neck, his lips no longer latched to him, and he used this position to hide the rising heat to his face.

"I'm not cute." Mako insisted, the hand that rested at Wu's cheek falling to his shoulder.

And apparently that made Wu laugh. Mako didn't know _why_ he thought this was funny, but apparently he did.

"Oh, Mako, of course you are." Wu insisted. "It's quite obvious, really. I don't know why this is news to you." He commented. Mako had finally lifted his head, and Wu leaned in to press his lips to his gently. A hand rising to his cheek as he kept their osculation gentle and sweet for now. Clearly Mako's earlier intentions had faded into them both being pretty reassured in this way. They parted from the kiss, and Mako finally scooped the smaller boy up in a hug.

"I'm sorry I let you get kidnapped... and let that whole train of events happen. I should've been watching you. You're a really important person. To the people, and to me, too." He murmured quietly. He hadn't meant to sound so upset, because having this switch from Mako apologizing to Wu cheering up Mako wasn't what he wanted.

"It wasn't your fault, Big Guy." He told him, squeezing him a little tighter to try and reassure him, but it was a little obvious that Wu's clear lack in strength compared to Mako made no difference how tightly he tried to hold him. But even the small difference made Mako smile at his effort. Wu turned his head to kiss his cheek affectionately, as if they hadn't had a large amount of that kind of contact already today.

"You're important to me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this chapter was shorter than I expected, but I'll just have to make up for that in the next chapter I guess  
> stay tuned


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cutesy morning after fluff garbage  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! This chapter that I was writing didn't save right and I was just finished with it, so I took a break. But here's the postponed chapter

Mako laid on his side, the clearly larger man spooning his smaller lover. Arms wrapped around Wu's waist as he breathed steadily, nose hidden in his mess of brown hair. Mako had woken up a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't bother waking Wu up. He never noticed how much smaller Wu was compared to him until they laid together. He could easily smother him under his broader form; only Wu wouldn't think of it that way. He'd think of how "easy it is for them to cuddle this way". It was kind of cute how naïve and inane he could be sometimes. 

 

Wu shifted in his sleep, and turned to face Mako. He rubbed his eyes with tiny fists balled up, and looked up at him. Mako couldn't help but smile just a little at how winsome he was; and it was only because he was just so little. Mako brushed hair out of Wu's face and met his eyes finally. 

"Did I wake you up?" He asked him quietly, and the smaller boy shook his head, yawning before he spoke. 

"No. But I'm glad I did." He murmured, scooting a little closer to Mako, his hands and forearms propped up on his chest. He always commented that Mako was significantly warmer than anyone else, due to being a firebender. Mako's only response to this was a very accused asking of who else Wu had been this close to to make a comparison. Wu quickly denied any sort of thing, but Mako had been very difficult for the rest of the day afterwards. 

Wu still looked up at him with his cute little eyes, and Mako pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling the covers up over the two of them more. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and pulled him into his chest more, resting his forehead against Wu's. In situations like this, when it was gentle and quiet, when it was hazy and tired and they just wanted to be around one another, Mako thought. He thought back to when the two first met, when Mako was assigned to be his bodyguard. He thought Wu was probably the most obnoxious, entitled monarch ever, and he really loathed being around him to say the least. He had been looking forward to every day being a step closer to never having to see this guy again. He would've never guessed that he'd end up laying beside that guy, brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead and thinking about how adorable he looked when he was tired. It just goes to show that you never know what's coming in the future. You never know what you might miss if you give up on something. 

Mako moved a hand up to cup his cheek, thumb pressed under his little chin. He tipped his head back slightly, and he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, soft and gentle so they wouldn't get winded. He broke the soft kiss slowly, eyes closing as even know, looking him in the eyes after that made him a little flustered. His forehead rested against his again, and he opened his eyes to look to him. 

"You don't seem to have too much to say, Mako." Wu commented quietly. "Though you seem to be quite the romantic this morning." 

"I missed you." 

"You saw me before we fell asleep." 

"That was a long time ago." 

Wu grinned a little, curling his small hands into fists against Mako's chest, bunching up the fabric in his hands, and resting his head against his sternum. 

"You're sweet, Mako." He murmured. 

"You're cute, Wu." Mako replied in slight mock of him, but smiled as he rested his head atop Wu's. His compliment, no matter how little, made Wu chuckle a little, and he could just tell that his face was probably a bit pink, too. 

"Love you, Tough Guy." 

"I love you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really wanna end two chapters the same way, but I think the whole "I love you" thing at the end is kinda cute, and ties it all up well so, haha. Sorry about that, if it seems a little monotonous, but  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little gift because I promised one so long ago, I'm posting two right now

Mako and Korra hadn't been spending too much time together lately. It was unfortunate, but Korra had been busy with some... Avatar business. And Mako busy with Wu, as his bodyguard. And other body related things ensued. 

But the thing is, Korra and kind of the whole Team Avatar didn't really know about him and Wu. They hadn't told anyone, in the fear that Mako's superior in his position as Wu's bodyguard wouldn't like that they were together, and he would be relocated or something that would split them up. Well, it was really just Mako's fear. Wu was all for showing off that he was in a relationship. 

Mako and Korra hugged, and he smiled when they greeted one another. 

"It's good to see you again." He told her.

she nodded. "I agree. It's been so long! I feel like I've missed out on so much." She commented with a laugh. "So what's been going on lately? Still working for Prince Wu as his glorified slave?" She joked. 

"Hey- look, he isn't that bad anymore alright?" He defended him, sighing a little. "But, yeah I am." He answered. 

Korra raised an eyebrow. She wondered why he had suddenly grown so defensive over Wu all of the sudden, when the last time she spoke to him, he seemed more thrilled to slam his fingers in a Satomobile door than talk to Prince Wu for another minute. "What's gotten into you?" She asked 

"Nothing." He insisted. 

"You seem pretty defensive over a guy you couldn't stand a couple weeks ago."

"Stuff changed." 

"Stuff?" Korra questioned, raising her eyebrows. "What kind of _stuff_ are we talking about?" 

"Nothing!" He answered once again, probably a bit too quickly, because Korra didn't seem convinced. "You must have a thousand things to talk about from what you did. Why are you so focused on me?" 

"Well..." She began, glancing over at him with a expression which grew a little smug, like she knew something. Or suspected something. 

"After we found Wu when he was kidnapped, and you two were hugging and all of that... You seemed a little more worried about him than your job at that point." She commented. 

"So what? If it was you, if be just as concerned." He defended himself 

"Alright, alright." She replied with a small chuckle. "You just seem to be acting a little weird about him, is all." 

"I'm not being weird. Maybe you're being weird." He replied, his eyes avoiding hers. He was really not doing a good job covering this up. She probably already knew, and at this point denying it was really just the last resort to avoid her teasing about them. 

Korra decided she just needed to come out and say this. 

"Is there something going on between you and Wu?" She asked him finally, and that caught Mako's attention enough that he finally looked to her. 

His first intent was to scramble for words and deny it over and over again, to yell no again and again and not let anyone find out. Not now. He was so nervous about something going wrong, and he was probably letting it mess with his head. Korra was his friend. He shouldn't be freading out so much. 

"Maybe." 

"There is!" She grinned at him, giving him a congratulatory punch in the shoulder. Clearly Mako wasn't the only muscular one of the group, because his arm felt a little sore after her hit. 

"That's so cute." She crooned at him, and Mako looked ready to die on the spot at her words. "How did you tell him?" She asked. 

Mako rolled his eyes. Clearly he was having none of this. He didn't seem to like to discuss his feelings with anyone other than Wu, and even with Wu he was a little uneasy about saying things in fear that he might gush too much or say things wrong and offend him. 

"I told him I really liked him and thought we were meant for each other." 

He received a pop in the arm at that, and this time he chuckled a little as he rubbed his probably bruised arm. He probably deserved that, but thinking back to when Korra proclaimed her feelings for him, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. 

"It was a perfect opportunity." He defended himself, chuckling quietly. "And I'm being probed with questions here, what else would shut you up that easily?" 

"I can think of a few things." 

"Ha, ha." He rolled his eyes. "How's Asami?" He asked the Avatar, and her eyes brightened at the mention of her girlfriend. It was honestly pretty adorable how enfatuated she was with her. He had been happy when they got together, and it looked like they were going to last a long time. 

"She's great! I missed her a lot when I was gone for so long, though." Korra commented, frowning a little. 

"You two were together back then?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. And Korra chuckled a little, a slight blush rising to her cheeks that left Mako with a couple of follow up questions that may or may not be asked later. 

"We got together a few times when I was trying to get back on my feet after the whole Zaheer incident." 

"Got together meaning...?" He questioned, and suddenly her slight fluster made sense, and he cleared his throat, feeling his own face warm up. 

"Meaning exactly what you're thinking." She commented with a small laugh. "And probably exactly what you and _Prince Wu_ been up to, so don't think I won't have jokes in retaliation to yours." With a small laugh, he nodded. 

"Noted." 

The two hugged again at the end of their get together, and parted ways for the night. It was good to get to see Korra again, and hopefully all four of them; or maybe five. Six? Bolin and Opal were probably doing well. He'd have to get in better contact with his friends later. But he had missed them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter or the last one has any mistakes in it, but I didn't really bother proofreading either of them because I really just wanted them published to be honest. Hope you enjoy anyway!


	5. Chapter 5 (There's smut here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I said supply and demand I actually meant I'm gonna write lesbian smut and see what people think because I'm really really gay ;))))  
> Also, the actual summary of this chapter is that Korra gets back home after her talk with Mako and spills the beans about Mako and Wu to Asami and then some  
> Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex will be happening here just in case you didn't get that yet

Korra had had a pretty interesting meeting with Mako earlier that day, and she was kinda looking forward to filling Asami in on the details. Asami had a pretty good eye when it came to romance and things like that (and Korra definitely knew that). Asami has guessed that they were together first, while Korra was still in the dark about what was going on between the two boys. 

"Hey, Asami." She greeted the other girl as she entered their shared room, finding her girlfriend sitting in the bed and looking over blueprints which were all just gibberish to Korra. 

"Hey." She replied, but it was really just a couple of mumbles as she didn't look up from her papers. 

Korra frowned a little. She left her shoes at the door, and walked over to the bed, crawling in beside her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was reading, but nearly found herself getting a headache from the confusing garble of words and drawings and numbers on the engineers pile of blueprints.

"I talked to Mako today."

"That's good." Asami replied, but it was clear she was deep into her work and not paying much attention to the Avatar. 

"And he and I are having the most _adulterous_ affair behind your back." 

"That's nice, dear." 

"It left my legs a little weak."

"Call Katara." 

Korra rolled her eyes, and scooped up the papers she Asami hadn't been using, and set them aside in a pile. Then, tugged the ones she'd had her eyes glued to and added them to the pile. 

"Do you ever take a break from your work?" 

"Of course. Now give those back-"

"I want to talk about my day." 

"That's great, but I was busy-" 

"Asami." She interrupted, smiling a little. "Come on. You've been working relentlessly. I know it's hard having to run a company on your own, but you're burning out. I miss you." She told her, and her girlfriend embraced her in an apologetic hug. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I know, but I've got something pretty interesting to share." She told her, which was pretty much the only reason she interrupted her tonight. Usually she let Asami work, knowing she really didn't understand what it took to run Future Industries on her own like Asami had to do, but tonight she just had to interrupt to talk to her about what she had learned. 

"Remember when you said it seemed like Prince Wu and Mako were... A little more than acquaintances?" Korra asked, unable to hold down a grin like they were two teenagers in high school. 

"It turns out they're _actually together_." Korra finished, looking expectantly to her girlfriend for a reaction, and Asami chuckled. 

"Its so cute that the first thing you told me is our friend has a boyfriend."

"You probably could've guessed it on your own." 

"Yeah. I'm quite the _romantic_." she commented, winking at Korra, who laughed a little. "But it's good that they got together. It's nice to see Mako with someone that isn't one of us." She joked. 

Korra laughed, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah." 

Asami glanced over to her girlfriend. It'd been a while since Asami had been able to pull herself away form her work for a whole night, and a night that Korra wasn't busy either. Her girlfriend was especially beautiful on the nights she took the time to admire her, and she had to admit, she was staring just a bit. She moved a little closer to Korra and slid an arm around her waist, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek, which sparked the Avatar's attention a bit when Asami spoke in a soft voice. "Speaking of _romance_ , it's been a while since I've been able to clear up a _whole night_." Asami murmured to her, leaning in to place another kiss, this one on her jaw, other trailing along her jawline nearly to her chin, red lipstick marks left in her path. She held her chin between a thumb and forefinger, tilting her head down a bit as she leaned up from the lowered position she had been in to kiss along her jawline, and let their lips meet. 

Korra's breaths had grown a bit ragged, her cheeks flushing a bit, all the second she felt Asami's touch become more intimate. She kissed her back softly and sweetly, expecting only a tease from her girlfriend tonight, before Asami had sat up a little straighter and moved a hand to her cheek, tilting her head to make their kiss more passionate. Korra was taken a little by surprise. She thought Asami would be too tired, but the other girl had made it clear she was up for a little more. 

Asami shifted to straddle the other girls lap, and Korra's arms went around her slender waist. She broke the kiss finally, both of them panting softly for breath, but Asami took the lead, and Korra was grateful. Asami's sudden burst of dominance was... Really attractive to Korra. For once, she was going to sit back and take it. 

Asami rested her forehead against Korra's, her green eyes meeting Korra's blue ones, before she moved down to press her lips to the other girls neck, red lipstick marking up dark skin yet again, her hands trailing down the girls chest, fingers catching on the hem of her shirt that dipped down her chest, tugging gently as she felt one of Korra's hands entangle in her hair, and the other trail under her shirt, fingers tracing on her pale back. Asami finally sat back a bit in Korra's lap, pulling her own shirt off, and tossing it aside, which revealed the surprise of no undergarments beneath Asami's top. Korra wasn't too coy about letting her eyes skim over her girlfriends form, and she honestly wished she could tell her how great she looked without stuttering, because she was a bit of a mess. And Asami knew that. 

"Not quite too talkative at the moment, are we?" Asami asked softly. She pulled the clip from her hair, letting all of her Raven tresses cascade down her shoulders. Korra was clearly at a loss for words; was this her girlfriends libido at its limit? Was waiting for the right moment, or so caught up in her work that she never had the time, even though she wanted to?

"I guess not." She murmured, hands at Asami's sides again, running her fingers over ivory skin. Asami seemed to be in no rush with this, wanting the moments savored and them both to enjoy themselves thoroughly. Though Korra was beginning to question that thought when Asami's position changed, and she climbed off the bed. Korra turning to her, clearly not knowing what was going on before she saw Asami take her position on her knees. 

Asami parted the girls dark legs, a hand at her stomach and fingers trailing down her stomach and pelvis, then between her legs. She felt the heat radiating from her, and she knew she was getting a little needy for contact. Her fingers trailed off along one of her thighs, resting on her knee as she spread her leg a bit more. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to the side of her knee, then trailed inward along her thigh. The catch in Korra's breath gave away that she was enjoying this, and when Asami reached the restriction of fabric, she replaced her lips with hands. Her thumb pressed into the heat between her legs, leaning in to press her lips below her hand. Korra's breath caught in her throat, and a hand tangled through Asami's hair, fingers curling a bit. Asami pulled back as almost a tease, and tugged the little pair of shorts her girlfriend slept in off, to reveal a very simply pair of underwear beneath. Clearly, Korra hadn't been planning on doing anything like this. 

But Asami couldn't say the same. 

She hooked a finger in the triangle of fabric that covered the most delicate parts, tugging it aside. A whimper from Korra was all she needed as permission to keep going, and she leaned in close, tongue running along the surface. She wasn't surprised to find her swollen in arousal, and to feel her fingers tighten in Asami's locks of hair. Her other hand moved up, parting folds to move in and run her tongue over a sensitive little nub, Korra's hips jerking forward ever so slightly when she did. Her tongue ran over it again and again, torturous teasing almost setting Korra over the edge. Fingers made slick with saliva, Asami slid a slender one inside, her girlfriend giving a soft gasp in reply. Her tongue massaged into her sensitive nub, fingers working inside her at the same time to overstimulate her, to set her off. And it was working quite well, hearing the gasps she made, feeling her hips push desperately forward when Asami just wasn't close enough. Another fingers found its way inside, scissoring inside her and making her girlfriend whimper out her name as she finally reached her climax.

Korra was breathless as she saw Asami pull back, but it didn't stop her from being just a little rough. She tugged on her raven locks to tilt her head back, leaning down for a kiss. The taste of herself on Asami's was always so hot... Breaking the kiss and shakily getting to her feet, she motioned to the bathroom for the two to shower off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a pretty long chapter, but in my opinion, writing that much was definitely worth it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ lets see what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Gay Pride Day to all my readers living in the United States like myself. A year ago today, same sex marriage was legalized nationwide. Over 123,000 gay and lesbian couples have gotten their marriage licenses since then. This is one step closer to equality. Even though homophobia still exists, even though we are not equal yet, we are a little closer. And today marks a year since that milestone. I value the people who have helped make it possible that me and my beautiful girlfriend can live knowing that one day, no matter where we are in the United States, but almost the entirety of North America, we can be wed. I hope that everyone who is queer like myself knows that you aren't alone, and that being gay is something to be proud of, because I know that I am. If you're closeted, I stand with you. Because I am too, but it has never stopped me from loving myself for this amazing thing that I am. I'm proud to be gay, and I'm proud that we can get married in the United States. If you're questioning, I hope you find yourself. I hope you know that even if you realize you're just straight, you matter. You can be an ally. And you can help us, because this is about us. Everyone is valid, and help everyone see it. (see notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Just some Wu and Mako fluff this time around. Sorry for the summary being here, but sometimes there are just things that need to be said! I love all of you who have continued reading even though I've been weird about posting.

"What do you _mean_ we can't go anywhere?" Wu complained, looking to Mako who was seated beside him. He shook him by the shoulder, but to very little avail considering their size difference. 

"It's too dangerous with Kuvira out there. You could get hurt or captured again." Mako explained calmly, though it was about the fifth time he'd repeated the same thing. But Wu still thought asking again and again might get a different answer out of him. 

"Mako, you're worrying over nothing!"

"It's not nothing, Wu. You could be in serious danger out there." 

"I'm willing to take that risk!" 

"Well, I'm not!" Mako told him, more aggressively than he had before. And he felt a little bad when he noticed Wu flinch at his suddenly loud tone, and he sighed. 

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He explained, more levelheaded this time, like he had been before. 

"We don't know what Kuvira would do if she actually got her hands on you, and despite there being direct orders to protect the next Earth King, I wouldn't take you anywhere but the other side of this room either way. It's too dangerous, and I don't want anything happening to you." He told him, and Wu's disappointed pout from before turned into a bit of a grin. 

"You're worried about me." He crooned, scooting a little closer to his boyfriend. Mako rolled his eyes and didn't look at him. 

"Obviously." Was Mako's only reply. He was never too good with emotions and such... He was more distant about it. Wu was quite the opposite. He was always glad when he was given an opportunity to gush over or about Mako, and clearly he wasn't letting any moments pass by without that sort of affection right now. Wu leaned up a little, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. For what reason? He didn't know. There was always a reason in his mind. Mako, though, was clearly a little flustered at it. But nonetheless, he shifted to slide an arm around Wu anyway, pulling him a little closer. 

"I appreciate it though." 

Mako almost forgot what Wu was talking about when he said he appreciated it. But then he was reminded. Worrying over him. Right. It would feel wrong not to. He was special. A special person. A monarch. And... A little more special than that to him personally. He cared about him a lot, and even though it was really hard for him to say that he was keeping him holed up in a room for personal feelings aside from just orders, he meant it a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short but I hope you enjoyed it! Today was an important day for me and I wasn't completely up for writing, but there's no way I could do a little something on Pride Day!!


	7. Chapter 7 (There's smut here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu and Mako have split up but see one another at an event. Mako is jealous when he sees someone getting a little too friendly with Wu, and some shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for a chapter!! I got a little sidetracked  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Mako thought about how he always needed to be the center of attention. About how he was so headstrong and full of himself. Mako thought about how he was spoiled and sometimes too entitled. About how he complained all the time, no matter what. 

It had been two weeks since they split up. Mako had been heartbroken at first. He had missed the feeling of his lips. And he had missed holding him and feeling like he had the whole world in his arms, even though it was just him. But what was the difference, really? He missed him so much at first, he felt like he would always be a little lonely without Wu beside him. Now all that seemed to have turned bitter, and he felt like all the bad things were resurfacing. And he felt like he needed to move on. Or at least try to. 

There was an event coming up. Something formal and something that he knew a lot of people would be attending. Korra would of course be going, as the avatar was always good publicity. And she would be there with Asami. Both suggested that he go and have fun for once in a while. He wanted to stay home and, wallow probably. But he knew if he told them he wanted to stay in and not go, he would get lecture after lecture about either moving on or talking to Wu about getting back together, or something along those lines. And he had heard enough. 

And so he went mostly so Korra and Asami would stay off his back. They talked to him for a little while. Congratulating him on coming out tonight and telling him it would get better. Telling him that he was already doing better for coming tonight and all of that stuff. But after a little while, the two girls had gone off to dance together. Mako glanced over at them time and time again. He remembered when Korra and Asami first got together. He had been so happy for them, because they were so good together. They made one another so happy, and it was all he wanted for either of them. He remembered teasing them a time or two, and it was all in good nature. But now he felt sad. Sad that he couldn't sympathize with their happiness and the love between them anymore. 

* * *

****Mako didn't know why he was surprised to see Wu at an event like this, where he had an excuse to dress up. But maybe it was just because he was surprised to see his former partner anywhere. It was weird to see someone after all that. To be around someone you used to be so close to. To not be able to talk to or look at or touch like you once could. He felt lonely and secluded now, and it wasn't a feeling he liked. To make it worse, he saw a woman take the seat beside him. And they were talking. They were talking and laughing, and Wu was as close to her as he once was to him when they sat together. Was this how it would always be now? Mako would have to watch Wu swoon over another man, woman, or person while he sat from afar, feeling sorry for himself? He hated this feeling, and he hated that he wanted to change it at the same time.

Mako knew walking over there would be a bad idea. But once the woman excused herself and left Wu sitting there along, Mako couldn't help but rise from his seat and walk over. He stood by the table, glancing to Wu before he sat. 

"Do you mind?" He asked, and his voice must've caught Wu by surprise because when he looked over to Mako, his green eyes widened a little. Wu must not've noticed Mako like Mako noticed him. Wu shook his head as Mako sat down, and he looked over to Wu. He missed him. Being this close to him, talking to him. He missed him. He wished he could hold him. Oh, he wished he could kiss him. But he couldn't. There was an imaginary wall between them that would remain forever now, wasn't there? 

"What are you doing here, Mako?" Wu finally asked him after an uncomfortable amount of silence. 

"I know this... Isn't your thing. Was it just too much time with me?" He asked, glancing over. 

Mako felt a slight hurt from his words, but as usual, he wouldn't let it show. Not now anyway. 

"No. I preferred to be with you when it was only us." Mako told him. "I'd like this "alone time" even better if I didn't know some girl might walk back here any moment and be overly enfatuated with you, though."

Mako replied, trying to mimic Wu's slight bitterness from before, but it ended up being jealousy. And Mako knew it was pure jealousy. He didn't like seeing Wu with someone else; he didn't even like thinking about it. Wu seemed to be a little amused by it though. 

"You sound a little jealous." He commented. 

Mako narrowed his eyes a bit at that. He hated that he knew him so well. He hated that he knew what he was like and how no matter what Mako tried to do Wu could read him better than anyone else. He hated that he really wanted to kiss him right now, too. He hated so many things about this and about him but he could never say he hated _him_. 

"Can we go somewhere private?" He asked him, ignoring his question. In response, but clearly not in thought. 

* * *

They had separated from the party, over to a room so that they could talk without being interrupted. Mako glanced over at Wu when they were finally there, trying to think of words to say but nothing would come to him. He couldn't stop looking at him, couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. He couldn't stop making himself insane over all of this, and he had enough overthinking this and making himself upset when it was clear Wu didn't understand what he was dealing with here! He walked over to him, and cupped his face in his hands, tilting back his head and kissing him. Their lips pushed together almost aggressively. But once contact was made, he savored every moment that their lips where connected. Wu had only taken a moment to be surprised before he moved in close to Mako like he used to, being small against his chest in the cute way he did. 

"I can't stop thinking about seeing you with someone else. I can't stop thinking about you saying things you said to me to someone else. Or someone saying the things I said to you. I don't want to think about that, because I don't want it to happen. I hate those thoughts." He admitted all at once, but he felt too anxious, too insecure to hear the answer immediately. He pushed his lips to Wu's again, and even though Wu clearly wanted to reply, he didn't let that stop him from kissing back as he did before. His hands moved down to hold his waist, and he pulled him close, Wu's small arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, he avoided eye contact by going for his neck, kissing down the column of his throat and sucking at his pulse to be sure there was a mark left behind, pulling his former partner up against him. He missed the feeling of Wu in his arms so much; he didn't want to let him go anymore. 

"Mako... Oh, Mako you know... You know we shouldn't..." He breathed, but his eyes closed and he bit down on his lip. He let out soft sounds of enjoyment and whispered his name. 

"I miss you." He murmured. "I can't think about someone else... Being with you like this. I hate it." He admitted, reverting to gentle kisses up and down his neck, not wanting to part from him. 

"I know we need to talk  afterwards. But can't we have this right now?" He whispered, and the smallest nod was all he needed

It had started off so sweetly, but now Mako had Wu pushed up against the wall, rough kisses that where so open mouthed and messy he didn't know if they could even be called that anymore. He was panting into their messy kissing, and had already begun working on undressing him. Buttons undone in an instant and his overcoat hit the ground, soon followed by a vibrant cravat and then a dress shirt, all in a heap at his ankles. Mako's hands ran over his chest, down over his waist, admiring dark skin under his fingers. He lifted him from under the thighs, pressing into him more. His forehead rested against Wu's and they looked to each other. The tension between them was so much... He didn't know why they ever thought they could keep their hands off one another. 

He felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he felt Wu's little hands undoing the buttons on his own coat, and he shrugged it off when he finally got them all undone. He moved quicker to get his own dress shirt undone and strewn aside, leaving them both halfway to undressed. He carried Wu to anything he could lay him down on; he couldn't even take the time to know what before he had his lips pressed to his skin again. Down his chest and over his stomach, admiring everything he hadn't gotten to see in so long. He was already pulling his shoes off one at a time and throwing them aside, kicking his own off in the process. He traveled back up to meet his lips in a rough kiss, body's rubbing together with such friction; there was no hiding either one of their obvious arousal at this point. 

It wasn't long before Wu was bent over what turned out to be a table, and making noises Mako wanted to be the only one to hear. He was gripping the edges of the table so harshly his knuckles turned pale, and Mako's fingers dug into his hips so hard he feared there would be permanent depressions there. His hips hit so hard, so roughly into his partners that there was a smack of skin each time. The legs of the table screeched against the floor as it was jolted forward by Mako's thrust, they dragged back when Mako tugged his hips, and Wu held the wood for dear life, moaning profanities that made Mako want to keep going at this forever, even with so many people threatening to hear Wu's sounds. Mako had never been one to make so much noise, but even now he was groaning softly and whispering his name in his ear, warning him that he was near his peak, that he could hardly hold it back much longer. And oh, Wu was in the same boat, desperately gasping and whimpering, begging Mako for it, for him to reach that point. Both near screamed when it was there, and Mako felt like the final push from him would snap the weak legs on the table; though instead they ended up being a little sticky. 

Mako leaned down, chest pressed to his partners back, and lips pressing a kiss under his jawline. 

"I'm sorry for everything." He murmured. "I can't imagine being with anyone else this way. And it makes me so angry to think of anyone else... Being this way with you." Mako admitted. 

"I know." Wu murmured. "I feel the same way." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and kudos guys, but mostly comments  
> If you enjoyed I love to hear!! Suggestions or praise or anything is always welcome!!


End file.
